


Legends of Luke Skywalker: Odyssey

by Phaedra_Dahl



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, References to Canon, Temple of Mara, Trying to make Mara Jade Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: A 'Missing Moment' story from the Legends of Luke Skywalker book—for a more-mature audience than the book was intended...and my own take on it.A story that should have been included; where a group of performers bound for the world of Canto Bight asked themselves, can you really love a Jedi?I made no money off this story- I will make no money off his story- and it has nothing to do with the book by Ken Lui (but it kind of does...my attempt to make a certain AU character canon again)





	Legends of Luke Skywalker: Odyssey

**Some where in hyperspace- on voyage to Canto Bight:**

The transport ship that was loaded with passengers had two very different sides to it.

The "paying" passenger side had all the luxuries that the galaxy could offer; fresh exotic foods from a thousand different worlds, soft plush beds, and starlit views as the galaxy rushed by in hyperspace.

From the other side, those who were either working aboard the transport, or who were destined for fame and glory at the casino world, were treated to cramped quarters, sharing facilities, and meals of ration bars or leftover food from the previous day, at a fee.

“There’s nothing to do.” Nima complained to the two other bodies around the table.

The dancers and other performers had moved themselves to one area of the small galley. They had congregated in groups of three or four persons, but all had distinctly decided that they weren’t going to hang around with those who were just serving staff.

They were artists.

The young dancer looked around at the bored faces who were either ignoring her, or refusing to respond because it would merely lead to their own boredom.

It was going on to the third day of a four-day journey, and irritability was at a high, as well as boredom.

Nima, from lack of reaction decided to stretch her lithe body still waiting for a response.

One of the male human performers, watched her from another table, admiring her shape and form.

A Twi’lek dancer, slapped Nima on the rump as she walked by.

“ ‘Ima nam too timmi nast hoogata.” Victoo laughed as she did so. “Giving show for free ‘ima.” She nodded in the direction of the other performers.

The young one turned around and flirtatiously wiggled her fingers in hello at the other table. Nima turned back to the group and caught their glares of warning.

“Just be sure that when we get there that you flirt with the customers, and not the staff.” Moji warned with her glowing red eyes.

But they were all restless, looking for something to do; they couldn’t practice in the cramped space as much as their dancer’s bodies wanted to move or do anything.

Kary, the only other human besides Nima, lulled her head over and looked at the rest of them. “I heard some kids talking in the cargo hold yesterday.” She looked around at the other faces that looked back. “They were telling stories.”

Moji looked faintly interested. “Yeah?” her voice didn’t change or portray any interest. “About what?”

Swinging her body to the side, she pulled up her leg to the inside of her thigh, and stretched to the opposite side. “The Jedi Knight…Luke Skywalker.”

Victoo sat up with interest. “Heesa from Tatooine.” She said proudly, knowing that that Ryloth and the double sun planet were often linked together.

“He’s a myth.” Moji said blankly, looking out at the gallery, her eyes searching the people there.

“No he isn’t!” Nima said in her squeaky voice. “I used to know this guy who fought during the war, who saw him once.” She looked at the others, in earnest.

Moji just glared at her for her naivety. “Do you really think a person like that could exist?” She scoffed at the younger girl. “They said he could float on air, and fight like thirty men – I find that hard to believe.”

“You find it hard to believe in anything, Moji.” Kary shot back. “I heard he killed the Emperor and Vader…I saw a holo of him once, on Victory Day…he was so _dreamy_.” She blushed as she beamed.

Victoo slid closer. “Ooohh, me too…blue eyes…so cute.”

“You think every man is cute.” Moji commented snidely over to the Twi’lek.

Nima came down to sit with her friends, a gleam in her eye. “I heard he had powers… _special Jedi powers_.”

Moji sighed, exasperated with her friends. “Of course he had Jedi powers… he’s a Jedi for kriff’s sake.”

Kary just sat back and looked up, and then looked around at her friends. “What do you think it would be like, to be a man like that? With so many different powers? And to be so...so... powerful?” Her eyes lit up with the possibilities.

“Could he kriff you beyond the stars? – is that what you’re asking?” Moji moved her distain from one girl to another.

“Yes and no.” Kary smirked. “I mean, he’s certainly not bad to look at…if he is real…he’d be older now...still handsome, I think... but I bet just to be around him would be amazing.”

Nima came to sit beside her, giggling. “Wouldn’t it though?” They laughed. “I bet he’s a good kisser…I just love men who are good kissers… sometimes that’s better than the real thing.”

“Jedi knows everyt’ing…good spots all very good.” Victoo joined them, smiling.

Moji crossed her arms on her chest and just growled. “You all don’t know anything!” She huffed. “Jedi’s weren’t allowed to marry or have families…so what’s the point about thinking about it.”

“Oooh, what’s better than a secret Jedi lover?” Kary laughed, and then gasped. “A _forbidden_ secret Jedi lover!” She winked; partially amused at the idea, and partially to tease Moji for being such a grump.

Nima’s eyes lit up. “Do you think he would use the Force with a woman?” She asked eagerly.

Just thinking about the idea, Victoo bit her lower lip. “Meesa tinking dat he would too…ooh, feels good, no?”

“It makes no difference- the Force isn’t real either.” Moji grumbled under her breath.

“Little Jedis have to come from somewhere.” Kary said directly looking at Moji. “And the Force has to be a real thing…look at how many Force-users have appeared since him.”

“It’s been twenty-five years since the war, I’m sure if he was real…and if he was around, we’d all know about it.” Moji growled back.

“I’d sure like to try using that Force thing.” Nima giggled.

“Do you think that you would know what it would take to love a man like that?” A woman’s voice said from behind them; a hint of a Core accent in her words. “To love him, _specifically_.”

The group stopped and turned their heads to see who might be speaking to them.

Beside their group, she sat, her hair and face covered by a cowl of fine linen, her features were sublime and regal… beautiful. Her eyes were deep, like jewels, and knowing.

“Would you have known that he didn’t grow up thinking he was destined to do what he needed to do?” She sat, not moving, but her voice was compelling.

“He was a farmer…shy, intelligent, caring…restless, inquisitive…naïve. He had no idea of the power he had within him, but he wanted better…better for himself and better for the galaxy.”

No one dared break the spell as they listened.

“He grew into a man, though life and death surrounded him, learning about the power that binds this galaxy together – He controls it at his will.”

“He would venture in where others would cower, risking his life for the lives of so many others. Yet in doing so, he risked losing his soul to the darkness.” Her voice trailed off, as if remembering.

“Are Jedi capable of love? You might ask.” She turned her face so that they could see more of her pure porcelain features. “They are… _and he_ …” She looked down.

She looked up, meeting their eyes. “He is more capable of love, and making you feel loved than any other man in the galaxy.”

“A man with such capacity for love cannot help but try and keep the galaxy safe.” She said in whisper. “It’s his duty…his commitment…his sacrifice…his life.”

“You speak of his eyes.” Her voice grew sad. “Truly rare to see eyes so pure, so blue, and with such intensity that he could level you if you were to face him, or embrace you with his loving gaze.”

“If you were to imagine what it is to be loved by a man with power in him that had never been seen- it’s humbling, yet magnificent at the same time.” She sighed.

The corners of her eyes pinched. “You say you’ve seen him in a holo, but to hear his voice was another matter. It’s had a conviction to it that most men would waver at. It can be tender and gentle as it whispers in your ear in the morning. It can be full of emotion, and heartbreak, when he tells you that he must leave you because of his duty.”

The woman sat taller, and prouder. “And then to be loved by him. Feeling the warmth of those two suns course through his body and into yours. The brush of his lips on your flesh setting it aflame.”

“To know your own love for him, have it returned, and know that the Force blessed your union.” She smiled slyly.

“To love a Jedi… _that Jedi_ …is to know what love is.” She said, quietly confident.

Somberly, she turned away, and went back to her reading.

The group of girls beside her, couldn’t take their eyes off her. Only Moji opened her mouth but closed it again, finally at a loss for words.

Before any of them noticed, a shadow cast over the group and moved to the woman.

“Mother?” The young man asked. “Are you ready to go back to your room yet?”

The girls tuned in the direction of the voice.

He stood there, not more than twenty years in age, his thick blonde hair pushed off to the side. His manner was gentle and his electric blue eyes flashed concern for the older woman.

Slowly the woman got up, and adjusted her long over tunic, displaying her slim form; an odd silver cylinder hung from her waist.

She moved to smile back at the group of girls; her vivid green eyes knew more than she had just portrayed. Under her cowl, just a hint of red-gold hair could be seen, framing her face.

She turned with grace and posture, and glided away.

They watched her go, and stayed silent until she was out of the room.

In an instant they huddled in, murmuring.

_“…I heard she used to be a dancer in the Emperor’s court…”_

Fin.


End file.
